Misadventures In Babysitting
by serafina67
Summary: When the boys get sick of being babysat by their elderly neighbor, Nadia, Mrs. Knight gives in and looks for a new one. This spoiled teenager has no idea what she's in for! This story takes place Pre-BTR. R&R! On Hiatus.


**A/N: Another new story, my peeps! Okay, that was really stupid. Forget I said that and continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

Jennifer Knight walked into her home and four little boys attacked her legs, almost knocking her down to the ground. She tried to balance the overflowing grocery bags in her arms as she pried the sniffling kids off of her. Their babysitter, an old grouchy neighbor of the Knights named Nadia, walked up behind the boys and held her hand out. Jennifer rolled her eyes and pushed her hand deep into her purse, looking for her wallet.

"There you go," she said, pressing the money into Nadia's wrinkled palm. "I'll see you later Mrs. Soubra." The elder nodded and walked out the door silently. Once it was closed, Jennifer dropped all of the bags in her arms and sighed. The buys started piling the fallen snacks back into there places.

"Thanks guys," she laughed, messing with five year old Kendall's hair. Once everyone had gotten up the stairs and into the kitchen, each boy clung to one of Mrs. Knight's arms and sat her down in a chair. She stared at each boy as they started to put stuff away.

There was little Logan, the dark haired genius of the group. Jennifer had met his mom when they moved from Texas about two years ago. She smirked as James tried to comb his hair while putting fruits into the freezer. He was the group's pretty boy. Carlos, the boy whose head was always covered by a black helmet, helped Kendall, her son, to stuff something into a cupboard.

"Mommy?" Kendall asked. Jennifer looked down at him. "When can we get a new babysitter?" She sighed and hoisted her son into her lap. Nadia had been the family babysitter forever. Even though she was, well, strange, she was reliable. The only bad thing about her was that the boys detested her.

"Yeah," Logan joined in. "She makes us clean the house and dance with her. I hate dancing. It's stupid."

"Nuh-uh!" James exclaimed, putting down his comb. "Dancing is fun. I think Nadia just does it wrong." Carlos and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"First of all, Logan, I told you not to say stupid. And James, you call your babysitter Mrs. Soubra. That's respectful," Mrs. Knight instructed. They basically ignored her and continued to complain about Mrs. Soubra.

"We can barely ever understand what she's saying!" Kendall protested.

"And she always makes us watch Sesame Street," Logan said. "I'm almost six and I don't need to be watching stuff like that anymore. I'm far to mature." Jennifer raised an eyebrow. Logan seemed to always think he was older than everyone else. He would correct people all the time and it annoyed a few of them. The rest thought it was adorable.

"Are you guys really that sick of Mrs. Soubra?" Mrs. Knight asked. The boys nodded their heads violently; she was surprised that their little necks didn't snap. She pursed her lips and grabbed a phonebook off of the kitchen table, giving into the boys. "I'm going to make some call, okay? You boys go play."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

The next day, Mrs. Knight went to the park near her home and sat down on one of the benches. She looked around hurriedly. The young new babysitter had promised to meet her at the park, but at the moment, she could only see moms, dads, and children. She barely noticed the whirlwind of sparkles that sat down next to her.

"Hey hey!" the girl cried. Mrs. Knight yelped and brought a hand to her chest. She wasn't sure what to be more afraid of: the way the girl had approached her or how much sequins adorned her outfit. "You must be Jennifer. Am I right or am I right?"

Once her heart rate slowed down to it's normal pace, she tried to take in the overexcited teenager sitting next to her. She had wavy blonde hair that was festooned with glitter and made a _swoosh_ sound when she moved. She was taller than Jennifer and her skin looked soft at the touch. Her big brown eyes (and her spray tan) glimmered in the sun. She held out her hand for Mrs. Knight to shake.

"I'm Reese Larson, the girl you wanted to interview for the babysitting job," she explained. "Are your boys here today?'

"I, uh… Well, they're not actually all mine," Jennifer stammered. "I'm friends with three other mothers and since they're all always working, I take care of their boys, but I was divorced. I was a stay at home mom then, but I've gotten so busy applying for jobs. Now that I have one, I can't be there for the boys all the time." Reese nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Why didn't you just take them to a day care?" Reese asked. Reese figured Mrs. Knight had just forgotten about this option, but of course, she hadn't.

"There hasn't been a daycare here in Maple Grove for about three years," Mrs. Knight explained. "I don't have time to drive the boys to the one all the way in St. Paul. Plus, their prices are just horrible."

"Well, I guess that make sense," Reese said. "I take it that you _didn't_ bring the boys. Well, what are they like? Actually, don't tell me, I wanna be surprised." Mrs. Knight pointed out that she hadn't hired Reese yet. "I know, but I'm very confident that I'll get the job. It's my destiny to care for children." Reese got this really far off look in her eyes.

"Okay then," Mrs. Knight murmured. "Well, I guess you should just tell me some stuff about yourself." Mrs. Knight got out her notepad and pen.

"You should know that I just graduated from tenth grade. I was going to go to Europe this summer with my girlfriends, but my mom got mad at me for throwing this party and well, you know what happens after that. So now, I'm trying to show her that I am a responsible person and get her trust back," Reese gabbed. She talked about things that were completely off topic, like her boyfriend, Liam, and what conditioner she used. When they were done, Mrs. Knight was completely exhausted.

"Well, you certainly seem like an, um, reasonable pick for the job," Jennifer announced, standing up. Reese stood up too, and her heels dug into the ground. _Who wears four-inch stilettos to the park?_ "I guess I'll call you at the end of the week to tell you if you got the job." Reese winked, clutching her pink Prada tote.

"You know I will, girlfriend," Reese giggled. "See you later Mrs. M." Reese pranced towards the gate of the park and got back into her pink convertible. Mrs. Knight groaned as her car took off. This was going to take longer than she'd expected.

**A/N: That's all for now. What'd you think? I'm hoping it wasn't too bad. That was my opinion, by the way. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
